1Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimsuit with interchangeable accessories and, more particularly, to a swimsuit including a plurality of loops and hook and loop fastening means for interchangeable attachment of elongate strips (straps), linked chains or other accessories thereto in order to provide a variety of styles, appearances and adjustable fitting of the swimsuit to the wearer's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Men's and women's swimsuits are available in a variety of styles ranging from conservative and conventional looks to more exotic and risque fashions. Generally, each style swimsuit has a particular cut which fits differently on each person's body, depending on the person's overall physique. In many instances, a person will buy a swimsuit, after trying it on briefly in the store, because they are attracted to the particular style of the suit. However, once they wear the swimsuit, which may be several months later, they sometimes feel uncomfortable with the fit because the swimsuit doesn't compliment their physical features. This may be due to a change in the person's weight or physical condition since purchasing the swimsuit. Otherwise, it may be that the swimsuit style, size and cut is simply not right for that person's body type. Unfortunately, most stores will not allow a swimsuit to be returned once it has been purchased. Further, it is usually not possible to alter the fit of the swimsuit so that it conforms more properly to the person's physical features.
Another concern, particularly of women, is the need to have several swimsuits, preferably of a different appearance, so that the person does not have to wear the same swimsuit each day. This is a particular concern when vacationing at a resort or on a cruise ship wherein the wearer of the swimsuit may be seen by the same people every day for a week or more. However, considering the time and expense involved in shopping for more than one swimsuit, it is not surprising that most people do not maintain a selection of swim wear in their wardrobe.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a versatile, all-in-one swimsuit which allows the wearer to adjustably fit the swimsuit to their body and which further allows for selective positioning and attachment of straps, linked chains, band wraps, and other accessories to alter the cut, style, fit and appearance of the swimsuit, thereby providing a plurality of swimsuit styles, with adjustable fitting, all in one swimsuit.